


"Totally..."

by across_spaceandtime



Category: Irish Actor RPF, Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friendship/Love, I Don't Even Know, i blame fassbender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 02:39:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1728047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/across_spaceandtime/pseuds/across_spaceandtime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A friendly movie night ends up as a sexy time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I really appreciate the response my first work published here received.  
> I decided to make another but this time featuring Michael Fassbender because I felt personally victimized by him and his acting as Magneto on the new X-Men movie. There is smut in this story but it's the first time I've ever written smut so I'm sorry in advance. 
> 
> This is kind of a long one so I'm gonna split it in two.

It was just a normal rainy day in London; you had your coat on and were on a rush to take the tube, you were sort of running late to your job but to be honest, clients arrived at the library/book store three hours after the opening time. 

You arrived at the tube and hopped in. The ride was fast and you quickly stepped out of it. You were walking to the book store when your phone started ringing; you looked at the screen and a wide grin formed in your lips. 

It was Michael. 

“Hey Michael, is there a blue moon tonight?” You asked over the phone.

“Ha-ha, very funny (Y/N)” He responded, you could sense a smile in there. 

“I know, sorry. It’s just—you know…”

“Yeah, I know… I haven’t called you in a few months.”

“Yeah, that. So… what’s up? How’s the X-Men thing going?” You questioned. 

“Oh you know; mutants here and there. It’s fun.” Michael said. 

“Is there a ‘but’ coming?” 

“There is,” he chuckled. “BUT—I’m taking a few days off from the whole premieres, I might not be able to attend a couple of them…”

“—Why?, is everything alright Michael?” 

“Not really, I really miss my best friend; being away from her it’s really hard.” He said, quite in a sad voice. “I really miss you (Y/N).”

You couldn’t help but blush due to his words, “Aww, you’re so sweet Mike.” You said. “I miss you too, Sharky.” You joked with the apparent nickname fans were calling him. “Are you coming to London, then?” 

“I’m already in London.” 

“You are?”

“I’m at the airport waiting for my luggage.” He said. “But I realized that it’s Wednesday!”

“OH!, movie night!” You exclaimed happily; it’s been months since the two of you saw each other and Wednesday’s were movie nights. 

“Yes! I was thinking that we could have the movie night at my place, I can buy some pizza and some wine…” He suggested. 

“That sounds lovely. I could get a couple of movies. Have you seen Frozen?”

“Nope, I didn’t see it when it came out but apparently lots of people loved it.” 

“It was a really good movie, we can watch it if you want, I bought it some weeks ago.” You chuckled. 

“I’d love that.” Michael said. “So… Frozen tonight at my place at what… seven thirty, sounds good to you?” 

“Sure, seven thirty it is.” You smiled. 

You both said goodbyes and hung up as you arrived to the book store, just like you thought there was no one. You checked your watch and you were five minutes late, it wasn't exactly a big deal, hopefully. 

You got inside and right to the employee’s room; where you stacked your belongings in a locker. You got your badge out and started your routine. While you placed the books that had been used yesterday, you couldn't get Michael out of your head and the reason was easy yet complicated, or at least that was what you thought. 

You are in love with him, you've been head over heels for him almost since the day both of you met and how did you met Michael? Thanks to James McAvoy. 

Michael and you started talking in a party hosted by James and it was as if the two of you have known each other for years. After the party came to an end you two were already best friends, he just had a face and an energy that made you talk about everything and for him it was exactly like that as well. 

Four years have passed since that moment and it's been almost 10 months from the last time you saw him face to face. 

You shook your head to stop thinking about him and be more focused on your work. It felt like if you were a teenage girl over again and had to deal with – not exactly your first love– but the teenage kind of love; but to all this you never said a thing to Michael about how you felt for him, you didn't want to ruin the most amazing friendship you ever had.

The day passed by slower than you could think, but sometimes when you’re waiting for something time goes by slow like a snail. At least there weren’t any annoying clients throughout the day, your schedule was up to 6:30 pm and now you were headed to take the tube and go back home. 

Your phone vibrated letting you know you had received a text message. You clicked on it and it was a picture of Michael taking a selfie with the pizza guy with a caption that said ‘pizza arrived faster that I thought’. You laughed and replied with an ‘I see that’ and put your phone back in your pocket. 

You arrived to your apartment and went directly to take a shower, it was 7:00 already and you were about 15 minutes away from Michael’s house. You finished your shower and it was 7:15, wearing a pair of red jeans, white Loki t-shirt and black leather jacket; plus the movies, you left your apartment and called for a cab and gave the cabbie the address. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

You knocked on his door and heard his footsteps before he opened the door. 

“You got the wrong villain apartment; Tom’s flat is two floors down.” Michael said and you had a confused face but then realized that you were wearing a Loki t-shirt and gave him a smile.

“C’mon, Michael.” You joked. 

“Sorry.” He shook his head and closed the door. A few seconds after the first thing he saw after opening the door again was you and you were pouting. “I’m kidding, love!” Michael exclaimed as he pulled you into a hug making you laugh. “I missed you so much, (Y/N)” He said before kissing your cheek. 

“I missed you too, Fassy.” You replied and he motioned for you to enter the flat after breaking the hug. 

You both walked to the counter where the box of pizza was and the bottle of wine next to it. 

“So how have you been darling?” Michael asked as he grabbed two cups and poured wine on them.

“Well… my life isn’t that exciting like yours.” You chuckled softly as you placed your purse and jacket over a chair and took out the couple of movies you had brought. “A lot of people have been going to the book store, though. It’s nice to know that people are still interested in buying books and not exactly reading everything online.” He gave you a glass of wine and grabbed the box of pizza taking it to the living room and you following him. 

“That’s nice.” He replied. “Have you been…seeing anyone?” Michael asked; making you a little surprised by his question.

“Like… dating?” 

“Yeah, dating.” 

“Not really, I mean there was this guy called Ashton and we went out a couple of times but nothing serious.” You explained, “And you? Are you.. dating anyone?”

Michael made a funny noise with his lips before answering. “Nah, too busy.” You sighed; at least he wasn’t taken. 

You both sat in the couch with slices of pizza in the plates Michael had brought. Frozen started playing and by the ‘In Summer’ song the box was already empty. The movie continued and you were snuggled next to Michael, his arm resting around your shoulder bringing you closer. A certain scene happened and Michael’s reaction was priceless.

“What? Seriously? What a dickhead.”Michael said making you laugh. “I hope he dies or something bad happens to him, like herpes or something else.” He added, making you laugh even harder. 

“I don’t think that herpes can happen, it’s a Disney movie but anything can happen I suppose.” You replied. 

The movie finished and you got up from the couch, taking the box and plates with you and the glasses of wine, now empty, too. 

“Where are you going?” He asked. 

“I’m just going to leave them at the kitchen and um… get another glass of wine if you don’t mind.” You said shyly.

“I don’t mind at all, but leave the plates there I’ll wash them later.” You nodded and also grabbed Michael’s cup to refill it. “Thanks.” He winked and you blushed after you turned walking to the kitchen. 

You came back to the living room with a glass of wine in each hand but noticed that Michael was now all stretched out in the couch, one of his legs hanging in the arm-resting and the other on the side of the couch. 

“Where am I supposed to sit now?” You laughed and took a sip of your wine. 

“Over me, if you’d like. I’m too tired to move, love.” Michael said with a lazy look on his face. You chuckled nervously at his suggestion.

“Okay, but I’m going to play the other movie first.” He nodded as he fixed his position in the couch; he was still stretched out but was now on one of his sides, so he could watch the movie. You turned around and sat next to his legs, leaving the glasses of wine in the table. 

“Lay down with me love, it’s not like I’m going to bite you…” Michael said and you did as he said, “Unless you want me to, of course.” He whispered close to your ear, sending shivers through your body but you tried to hide your nervousness with a laugh. “Which movie are we watching now?”

“Um… Despicable Me 2.” 

“Oh, is it the one with the yellow thingies?” He asked amused and pointed to the telly with his free hand, since he was using the other as support to his head. 

“Yeah, that’s the one!” You replied with a smile and grabbed his hand since it was blocking part of the telly. You had his hand in yours and it was resting over your stomach. When there was a funny scene and made Michael laugh, you could feel the vibrations in your body as well, you’ve never been this close to him, to any guy. Michael made you feel secure, now his hand was over yours and your fingers were entwined with his and it was a warm feeling. 

Michael’s hand let go of yours, you weren’t sure why but you couldn’t really question it or complain about it but the next thing he did caught you off guard.


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to the first part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry if it sucks but I suck at writing smut. I didn't think it would be easy but it was harder than I expected so I apologize. Also that's the reason why it took me a couple of days to finish this chapter, sorry again!

Michael started moving his hand over your stomach, sending shivers through your spine and making you bit your bottom lip. His hand moved lower, reaching the button of your red jeans he undid and unzipped them making it able for him to slide his hand inside them. He started rubbing your pussy over the fabric of your panties.

“Uhm… Michael…” You moaned and received a small chuckle from him. 

“Yes, darling?” He asked while still rubbing your cunt but applying more pressure; making your moans louder. You couldn’t give him a proper answer, you didn’t even know what was happening, well you did know but didn’t know if it was the right thing but you wanted him.

You turned around, so you were now face to face. He smirked mischievously when you locked gazes; he knew what he was doing to you and knew that you liked it. You placed your hand over his bulge and noticed how it was growing just by one touch. You smiled proudly and began rubbing him over his trousers. He was the one moaning now. Michael got his hand out of your jeans and placed it on your side, moving you slightly up so you were at the same height and captured your lips in a hungry and desperate kiss. 

Michael moved but you didn’t want him to have whole control over you, so you pushed him and he rolled to the other side, making you the one in charge. Your kiss never broke. 

“Hmm… have I picked a dominant one?” He asked in a husky whisper, his hands wandering all over your body. 

“I don’t know, have you?” You asked kissing his lips again. You weren’t sure if what Michael felt was love, like you, or if it was just lust and he was well, horny and needy. But you wanted him and only him. All this years, he has been the only one you’ve wanted. 

“Are you alright, sweetheart?” Michael asked caressing your cheek. 

“I—uh…” 

“If you don’t want to do this, it’s okay.” He said and tucked behind your ear a strand of hair that was covering your face. 

“No!” You quickly replied. “It’s just that… Michael, I—“

“You what, darling?” He asked, moving slightly, regaining his composition, you were still over him but now he was sitting on the couch with your legs around his waist and his arms wrapped around your middle. 

“I’m—I’m in love with you.” You whispered with your eyes closed and your head down. 

Michael lifted up your face, so your eyes could meet. You were nervous of what his reaction could be but you just couldn't keep your feelings hidden anymore. 

"(Y/N)? Would you look at me please?" Michael asked softly and you locked your eyes with his. "You are in love with me?" He questioned and you just nodded, still staring into his blue eyes. Michael cupped your face bringing you close until your lips crashed with his in a slow, soft kiss.

Your hands moved to rest on his shoulders while his roamed down to your waist. The kiss became more passionate as Michael licked your bottom lip shyly, asking for entrance to your mouth. You hummed while kissing him and gave him permission.

Michael started leaving small kisses in your neck, nibbling and sucking; making you groan in pleasure. You started moving your hips over his crotch and you knew it was working; you could feel his bulge going bigger and harder through his trousers with every move you made and his groans were just turning you on even more. 

Your hands moved fast and unbuttoned his black button-up and with a slight help from him; you put it aside leaving him shirtless and hell, he looked amazing. You smiled at him and proceeded to kiss him deeply on his lips; those lips were driving you crazy. 

Michael's hands were moving up and down at your sides lifting your shirt up to your breasts. He placed his hands on your thighs lifting you up as he got up from the couch. 

Michael kissed you roughly and desperately. "Let's take this to the bedroom." He whispered in a low voice as he carried you to his bedroom and laid you down on the bed not breaking the kiss. 

He got rid of your tee shirt and bra, your red jeans and panties were taken out of the way too in a blink of an eye. 

"You're so beautiful." He said as his eyes wandered all over your body, you couldn't help but blush and smile at his compliment. 

Michael positioned himself over you, shifting his weight in his arms and legs as he kissed your lips gently. You bit his bottom lip slightly and he groaned in response. Your hands moved from around his neck to the button of his trousers, you unbuttoned him and got his trousers out of the way with the help of your legs and a little help from him, too. 

He kissed your earlobe and began leaving a trail of small kisses down your neck. His lips continued moving down your chest and his tongue licked in between your breasts. Michael moved to one of your breasts, kissing as he stroked the other one gently. 

"Mmh Michael..." you moaned, your hands playing with his short hair. 

He kissed your breast and licked around your areola finally biting slightly your nipple; your moans became louder and your breathing was getting heavy as he repeated the process on your other breast but still giving the other one attention. Michael continued moving down leaving a path of kisses and hickeys over your stomach before pulling back and returning to your lips; kissing you softly and deeply as his hands trailed down your sides. Your hands caressed his back with slow and soft touches that made you feel Michael’s goosebumps as your hands moved. 

As Michael continued kissing your lips, each time they increased the pressure and it seemed that both of you were hungry for each other and you could feel his hard cock over the fabric of his boxer briefs pressing over your stomach. You moved one of your hands down his body until you reached the elastic of his boxer briefs and slid your hand inside them. Your other hand was on his neck. You touched his cock and Michael let out a small moan in between kisses; you slowly stroked his cock up and down and weren’t sure if it was pleasuring him until he groaned against your neck and bit your earlobe in return making you moan and stroked his dick harder a couple of times more. 

“(Y/N) I can’t take it anymore.” Michael said; his breathing was heavy and he removed his boxer briefs finally revealing one of his greatest gifts. You didn’t want to say that you had seen it before because that would have made your friendship kind of awkward, but you had seen it in Shame but this view was so much better than that one from the movie. 

He then grabbed something from the pocket of his trousers, and that was the moment that you weren’t sure if to tell him that you were still a virgin. Probably he was going to laugh at you but you just wanted to wait for the right guy to appear in your life so you could ‘give’ it to him and Michael was that right guy. 

“M—Michael?” You said as he ripped open the small condom package and he turned to look at you with a smile. “I’m… I’m still a virgin.” 

At your words Michael’s eyes went slightly wide opened; he was surprised. But then he smiled softly at you, leaning down over you again and kissing your forehead. “Would you like to do the honors?” He asked and showed you the condom. You smiled back and nodded. Michael gave you the condom and you rolled it over his cock; giving him a couple of strokes while you did so.

Michael positioned himself between your legs and placed his hands on your hips. He kissed your lips softly again and you placed your hands around his neck. 

“Tell me if I hurt you and I will stop, okay?” 

“Okay.” You said and held your hands over his shoulders. You could feel the tip moving over your entrance and Michael starting moving slowly into you; you bit your bottom lip because it hurt and you were trying to adjust to his size. Once he was full inside of you, you let out a loud moan that made Michael smile and groan.

It was starting to hurt more, “Move… Michael.” You said trying to recover part of your breath and Michael began to move slowly; pulling out and back in of you. In a matter of time the both of you found a rhythm and Michael’s thrusts became faster and harder each time, the room was filled with moans and curses blurted out by both of you. After a few more thrusts you felt an ache as your walls started tightening around Michael’s cock and you reached your orgasm; your body was trembling, a couple more thrusts were enough for   
Michael to reach his own and collapse next to you after he pulled out and ditched the condom in a trash can. 

Michael pulled you close to him and you had your head resting over his chest, you could hear his heartbeat still going fast and his chest going up and down as he tried to recover his breathing and you were exactly the same. He had his arm around you caressing your back and he then kissed your forehead.

“Can I tell you something?” He asked, looking at the ceiling. 

“Sure.” You replied trailing circles over his chest with your fingers.

“I love you.” 

At his words you stopped and looked up at him, he looked at you and smiled. 

“I love you too.” You replied and kissed his jaw, making him chuckle softly.

“(Y/N)?” He asked after a couple of minutes filled with silence passed. 

“Yes, Michael?”

“Have we ruined our friendship?” Michael asked, his breathing was heavy and his arms were wrapped around your middle.

“Totally…” You responded before kissing his lips deeply.


End file.
